Izzy Ramsey
Izzy Ramsey was a suspect in the murder investigation of her father, rockstar Ian Devine, in The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy), before appearing as a quasi-suspect in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). Profile Izzy is a 32-year-old conspiracy theorist. She has brown eyes and pink dreads which she ties in two separate buns. She has a mole under her right eye and sports a nose ring. She is seen wearing a navy blue strapless shirt with the text "TRUST NO ONE". Additionally, she has a tattoo of an insect on her left shoulder. Events of Criminal Case The Saddest of All Keys Izzy was flagged as a suspect when Jones and the player found her causing a ruckus outside the concert proclaiming that Ian was not really dead. When confronted, she was glad to know that the police were involved in his death. She said that she believed that the real Ian had actually died in a shipwreck in 1969 and that the victim was an impostor. Izzy then claimed that Ian was killed because she was getting too close to the truth. Izzy was due for another interrogation when the team found her DNA on a toothbrush that belonged to the victim. According to Rupert, Izzy happened to be Ian's biological daughter, as their DNA matched. Before Jones could tell her about Ian being her father, she claimed that she was trying to use Ian's toothbrush to prove that he was an impostor. After Jones repeatedly stated that Ian was her true father, Izzy was extremely shocked. Izzy was found to be innocent when the team incarcerated Kevin St Kevin for Ian's murder. But she was later confronted by Gloria and the player over her latest conspiracy theory. She told them that people were dying of the same thing all over town, and that she had all of her information on her USB key, which she had lost at the concert venue. Gloria and the player then reinvestigated the venue. After finding the USB key, Martine was able to confirm that there was a serial killer in Fairview. Hear My Cry After arresting the Rocket Cow Killer, Gloria and the player interrogated Izzy about the package she had sent to Cathy, which contained radioactive mushrooms. After berating Cathy for being another "sheeple", she told them that she had taken the mushrooms from the satellite wreckage, and she would have taken something more substantial if she hadn't been spotted before she got to the dome. When Gloria asked her about the dome, Izzy told them that the purpose of the dome was unknown and warned them about the fact that conspiracies were everywhere. Trivia *Izzy's conspiracy theory proclaiming that the real Ian had actually died in 1969 is a reference to the "Paul is dead" urban legend, which alleges that Paul McCartney of the Beatles died in 1966. Case appearances *The Saddest of All Keys (Case #3 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) Gallery IDevineConspiracyV.png|Ian Devine, Izzy's late father. IRamseyConspiracyMC234.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects